Lovesick
by amanda42536
Summary: Harry and Draco have to make a love potion for each other as a class assignment. But when something goes wrong they find out that they cant be without each other for more than 48 hours or else they get sick. Really sick. Will they set aside their differences and become friends? Or become more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately. I am making no money off of this. All characters are of age. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. _**

He couldn't help it. His hair just _wouldn't_ lie flat. Oh well. He would just go with it like usual. He was, for once, looking forward to double potions with slytherins. Mostly because of who his partner was. Draco. Err... Malfoy. He was a good potions partner even if he did tease him every chance he got. But hey, he was used to it. He just wished Malfoy would pay more attention to him, in a good way. Harry had been obsessed with him for a while now. 1 1/2 years, actually. He just couldn't help it. Especially when Malfoy flipped his hair just the right way. But Malfoy still despised him so there was no way he would return Harry's feelings. But he could still try. And Harry was slowly getting better at potions. Malfoy even praised him yesterday. And boy did that improve Harry's foul mood. But Malfoy probably didnt notice. Why would he? Malfoy hated his guts. But hopefully he could change that. Today they would be making love potions. They would last for the whole double potions. Both partners had to make their own brew and then the opposite partner would try it. Snape hated the thought of harry and Malfoy being in "love". He was going to have them change partners but Dumbledore thought it was a good idea. Crazy old man. So he left them be. Harry was ecstatic. Malfoy? Well, he wasn't so sure. It couldn't be _that _ bad! Right? He had always had a small crush, keyword small, on The Golden Boy. But who didn't? So maybe this wouldnt to bad as long as he didnt embarrass himself. Right? Well. He was about to find out.

Please read and review! Also, shiuld Pansy Parkinson, Blaine Zabini and Theodore Nott be good or bad? And gay/lesbian or not? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Unfortunately. I am making no money off of this. All characters are of age. All _characters_ belong to JK Rowling.**

**"Finally!" Harry thought eagerly. "I cant wait for potions!" He said out loud. "Are you alright? Do you have a fever? You hate potions and always have!" Hermione said, giving him a very confused look. "Yeah. Whats going on?" Ron asked, suspiciously. "Nothing! Why would yi u think somethings up? Im just happy its almost the weekend?" Harry replied, hoping they would believe him. "Um Harry? Its only Tuesday. Are you sure you dont need to go see Madame Pomfrey? Maybe stay there for the day? Possibly overnight?" Ron asked. "No! Im fine. Really! Lets go so we arent late!" Harry said as he rushed out, not waiting for a reply. "Harry! We still have half an hour!" Hermione called after him, but he was already gone.**

**"What do you want?" Draco asked. Pansy just wouldn't leave him be. "Well? Will you?" Pansy asked in her sickly sweet voice. "Will I what?" He asked in return. "Go to Hogsmead with me this weekend? Dont tell me you forgot! You always say that and that excuse wont work on me anymore!" Pansy said, raising her voice. "Pansy. We have been over this. I dont like you. I would rather date Blaise than you." He said, trying to ignore her. "Too bad he's got his eyes on that blood-traitor weaslette! Wait a minute! Does that mean you're...? She said, looking pitiful. "Gay? If it means you will leave me alone, then sure im gay. Now shoo!" He said making a shooing gesture with his hands. "Fine! I'll go! Im gonna go tell Theo youre gay! He's had his eye on you for a while." Pansy said, heading towards the common room entrance. "What? Nott? Dont tell him! He's willing to snog a hufflepuff! Dont send him after me!" He said, angrily! "Too late!" Pansy called out as the portrait closed. "Damn it, Pansy!" He said. He quickly gathered his stuff, getting ready to go to double potions. "If im gay, then maybe Potter will show some interest in me?" He thought, slightly hopeful. As he walked down the corridor he saw Granger an Weasley walking away from him, looking confused. "Oh well. Not my problem. But where's Potter?" He thought, curious. As he neared the dungeons, he saw Potter. "Why is he here so early?" He thought. As he entered the classroom he noticed the love potion instructions were already written on the board. He sat down and prepared for class.**


	3. Chapter 3

As they drank it, they both grimaced. It was much too sweet. The moment they looked at each other, they could feel it. The spark. Everyone in the classroom was watching as Draco closed the space between them and they embraced each other fiercely. Their eyes each has a slight change of color. Dracos, slightly light blue. Harry's, slightly dark blue. As they hugged each other, it looked as if they could have been long lost brothers. They wouldn't let go of each other. As they held hands, they looked around the classroom at the others. Some other students had drank their potions and had almost the same result. The only difference is their eyes stayed the same. As potions partners embraced each other, Snape looked around in amusement. Until he got to Harry and Draco. He looked on with a small amount of disgust. As far as he could see the potion was working, though. Pansy Parkinson was in love with Luna Lovegood. Blaise was busy trying to snog Hermione who was hugging him without restraint. In the corner was Theodore Nott and Seamus Finnegan, whom he was snogging fiercely. This continued for about an hour. Finally Snape instructed them to make the antidote. He was greeted with several groans of disagreement. "You get to make it with your partner?" Snape said hopefully. Immediately everyone got to work. Draco did most of the work, telling Harry he shouldn't have to overwork himself. Partners everywhere were giving partners light kisses, massages, etc. Snape looks thoroughly green. Finally Harry's and Draco's antidote was done, taking a bit longer than it should have, for Harry didnt want Draco to have to do all of the work. As they looked at each other, one last time, they drank the antidote. Immediately they remembered what they had done. They had hugged. As a couple. A loving couple. Harry and Draco shuddered as the memory washed through them. For harry it wasn't too bad. At least not as bad as it could have been. But they felt as if something lingered. A small spark. Nothing that had been there before. "Its probably a side effect." Harry thought.

The next day Harry was playing quidditch. He was playing against Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was in the lead. Now Harry just had to catch the snitch before the Ravenclaw's seeker did. Just as he caught it he saw a flash. It hit him. It was a massive impact. He tried to hold on to his Firebolt. It was no use. Within seconds he was in a free fall from high up in the air. He was spinning. Floating. He landed with sickening crack. Something, no everything, was broken. The victory was soon forgotten as everyone watched with anticipation. Harry didnt move. Soon he was being levitated to the infirmary. As he was placed on a bed, Madame Pomfrey walked out. "Not again. I swear, quidditch needs to be safer. Near every game someone walks in with something bruised or broken!" She said in exasperation. He had several broken ribs, a broken arm and hand, a broken leg and a sever concussion. As Madame Pomfrey got out Bone-Gro she started shooing people away. "You can visit tomorrow. Today I need concentration." When it became aware he would have to stay in the infirmary longer, Hermione and Ron were told. "How long?" Hermione asked, obviously worried. "At least a couple weeks. I cant heal his concusion anymore than I already have. If I try anymore, I may just make it worse." She replied. "Ok. I will get his homework for him." Hermione said, always thinking about school.

By the next day, the Gryffindor team had a substitute seeker for their game against Slytherin. As Lee Jordan announced over the loud speaker, players mounted their brooms. When Draco was searching for Harry and didnt find him, he felt a small pang of worry. He knew he got hurt a lot but it was usually just an overnight heal. Could it really be that bad? Oh well. He had to focus on winning the game. As the whistle blew, the quidditch players took off. Draco immediately started searching for the snitch. It was obvious it was going to be a long game. The snitch was no where to be seen and neither team was scoring many points. That changed within a half an hour. Slytherin was gaining point like mad and was now in the lead with 160 points. Gryffindor only had one chance. And that was to find the snitch. And then it was spotted. By Gryffindor. Draco soon followed the opposite teams seekers eye and also saw the speck of gold. As they neared, Gryffindor was slightly in the lead. As everyone watched in awe, the Gryffindor seeker caught it. Gryffindor had won. Someone was already on their way to tell Harry. Slytherin still had a chance for second place, though. As the parties for the winning team died down, Draco slowly fell asleep. He dreamt of winning. And most of all ge dreamt of Harry. Being in potions tomorrow. He could only hope he would be.

How often do you want me post? Once a week? Every 4 days? I need to know so I can keep writing! And is there anything its missing, needs work on, or something you would want me to add? If there is anything I can do, let me know!


	4. Notice

Hey. I just noticed that there was a major time gap. I dont know what happened. Basically what happens is a woman shows up and gets close to their cauldron, it looks like she pours something in and then Harry gets hurt in Quidditch. Him and Draco havent seen eachother in about 30 hours. Anyways, thanks for understanding! I will update on July 16. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! I want as much input as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I forgot about the story! I havent got many reviews! Is it good? Is it bad? Let me know! Now, on to the story...㈵5㈹1

There he was. His blond hair, green and silver robes. His perfect face. His grey, smoldering eyes. He was talking to his friends and glancing my way. Did that mean he liked me? "I hope so" I said, muttering. He walked towards me, a slight spring in his step. "What do you want?" I said. I was trying to sound mean but it was just too hard. "You." That was all he got? I was about to ask further when the Slytherin's face got much closer. Close enough to touch. Close enough to taste his minty breath. Close enough to kiss... "Harry!" Almost... "Harry! Mate!" I woke up, Ron's face inches from mine. "I'm gonna be late! Hermione told me to tell you that we would bring you all of your homework. And you kept muttering about hoping for something, and... mints?" Ron said, seeming very confused. "Mints?" I asked. Then I remembered. Him. His hair. His small smile. "You're zoning out! Come on mate! Hermione's gonna kill me if I'm late one more time!" Ron said as he pulled on his jeans and a plain shirt before shrugging on his robes. I still couldn't go to class. I had way to many physical injuries. It was awesome except I couldn't see Malfoy! I finally, gingerly, sat up and took note of my surroundings. There was piles of chocolate frogs, moving pictures on 'get better' cards and lots of sweets. There was too many sweets to eat by myself. And Ron was only allowed to stay in the infirmary for one night. Madame Pomfrey was hesitant about even that.

~It had now been 45 hours. And it was lunch time.~

I had some food brought to me by Dobby. I tried to make him do as little as possible. I hated making him do that much work. There was a couple classes left in the day for the Gryffindor's. They had transfiguration and double potions with Slytherins. Why did I have to miss double potions with Slytherins? I was feeling uneasy. It had been almost 2 days since I fell of my broom. Was it a bludger that had hit me? I would have to ask Seamus or Dean. Neville never went to games so he was out of the question. Oh well.

What to do. All that was left was about 30 minutes of double potions. Soon i would be doing homework. I had already organized my chocolate frog cards. Twice. Maybe 3 times... I had forgotten. Ugh. 20 minutes. 15. 10. 5. "Why was the last few minutes the hardest?" I wondered. As I reorganize my cards, Hermione and Ron came busting throught the doors. They each had a small stack of papers. Hermione looked happy while Ron looked very apologetic. "1 and 1/2 feet for history of magic, 2 feet for potions and 1 1/4 a foot for- Harry? Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly. I was anything but okay. I felt like my insides were melting. I was freezing. No! I was burning. I was going to throw up. I needed to lay down and my throat, it burned and ached! What had I done? "Madame Pomfrey? Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione said, dropping the papers she held, for once not caring about school work. "What, dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked before looking at me. "Oh my!" She exclaimed. I was a mess. I was practically writhing. Hermione and Madame Pomfrey discussed possible poisons and curses, Ron continued to try and distract me. "And in transfiguration we made match boxes into rats and then, and then um, then we had potions. And I swear, Snape really hates you. The whole potions class he was writing up a list of stuff that you had to do. And he's making Malfoy deliver it! Im so sorry Harry! I told him I would take it, but he refused. Actually, he should be here any second... oh well." He looked away as he finished talking. Almost immediately after, we heard footsteps. I knew who it was. Who else could it be? The door opened and in he walked. As I looked at him, I felt different. I felt somewhat normal. I didnt feel sick, just sore. Ron rushed over to Madame Pomfrey and Hermione to tell them about my improvements. As he walked over I was mesmerized. He walked with arrogance, yet grace. As he neared, he thrust the stack of paper he had been carrying into my hands. "Here is everything you need to do. Do you want help?" He asked, looking almost... hopeful? He was probably hoping I didn't need help which, unfortunately, I did. "Sure. I mean, if you really want to help me." I said. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I don't want to make Snape upset or anything." He said. "Alright. How do you want to...?" I asked. "I could stay in the infirmary? Also, I could help Madame Pomfrey work on healing you. I mean, if thats alright with you!" He said, rushing towards the end. "I guess. I mean, if you think I need that much help." I asked. I was quite happy I would get to work with him. Within a couple hours, the idea was approved of and Malfoy was staying in the infirmary. Boy was I happy.

So sorry I haven't updated! Read and review! I hope plenty of people are reading! Any ideas? Also I think I might pair Neville+Blaise, Neville+Nott or Blaise+Ginny! Help me decide! Thanks! Until next time...


End file.
